


Keep Me Warm, Asshole

by auricale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricale/pseuds/auricale
Summary: Jesse sits back onto Gabriel’s thigh as his hand gently takes Gabriel’s own, and Gabriel allows it as he tilts his head, watching Jesse cautiously.
“You bite me again, and I’m kicking your ass off this couch,” Gabriel says as Jesse brings the hand up to his face. Jesse just grins.
[PWP]





	

A sharp sting shoots up the length of his thumb.

“Shit, did you just fuckin’ _bite_ me?” Gabriel yelps, yanking his hand back from where Jesse had had it captured between his own.

Jesse tries to hide his shit-eating grin behind the extra length of sleeve that hangs from the tips of his fingers, seated next to him on the sofa.

Gabriel inspects the tip of his thumb with a frown. “You’re a goddamn menace, y’know that?” he says, shooting a halfhearted glare at Jesse.

“Y’don’t mean that,” Jesse says, bottom lip jutting out dramatically as he curls across the already minimal space between them to tuck his head into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, chest pressed against Gabriel’s bicep. “Here, I’ll make it up to you,” Jesse murmurs, nose brushing against the sensitive skin below Gabriel’s ear as one of Jesse’s knees comes up to maneuver Gabriel’s knees apart, settling itself in the space between.

Jesse sits back onto Gabriel’s thigh as his hand gently takes Gabriel’s own, and Gabriel allows it as he tilts his head, watching Jesse cautiously.

“You bite me again, and I’m kicking your ass off this couch,” Gabriel says as Jesse brings the hand up to his face.

Jesse just grins, refusing to say anything. He uses one hand to hold Gabriel’s in place as his finger maps the lifelines of Gabriel’s palm. Gabriel can’t help but squirm, the touch light enough to tickle. Jesse chuckles at him, finger now wandering up and down the flats of Gabriel’s fingers, movements deliberately slow.

Holding Gabriel’s gaze, Jesse presses his lips to Gabriel’s palm in a chaste kiss.

“Jesse,” Gabriel warns as Jesse begins kissing up the side of Gabriel’s thumb.

“What?” Jesse asks innocently, before wrapping his lips around the top of Gabriel’s thumb and cautiously closing his teeth around the digit, keeping it in place as Jesse’s lips rest against the knuckle.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Gabriel rumbles, his voice not nearly as threatening as he’s aiming for as Jesse runs his tongue along the tip of Gabriel’s finger. Gabriel snakes his other hand up Jesse’s thigh, gripping tightly as Jesse sucks another inch of Gabriel’s finger into his mouth, his tongue pressing flat up against the pad of Gabriel’s thumb.

“You’re killin’ me here,” Gabriel grunts. Jesse hums, raising an eyebrow while his teeth gently scape against Gabriel’s thumb as he removes the digit from his mouth.

“Whatcha mean, jefe?” Jesse asks, head tilted as he leisurely grinds down on Gabriel’s thigh.

Gabriel huffs, taking back his hand. “Should’ve been an actor, vaquero,” Gabriel says, grunting as he grabs the knee between his legs, hefting Jesse up with his other hand gripping Jesse’s thigh, maneuvering him to settle on top Gabriel’s lap.

Gabriel grinds up against Jesse, satisfied with the new position. “Nothing to say now?” he quips, hands sliding back to grip onto Jesse’s ass.

Jesse’s hands shakily come up to clutch at Gabriel’s sweater, his chin tucked to his chest, eyes half-shut as he focuses on rolling his hips down against Gabriel’s.

“What’re you rushing for, Jess?” Gabriel pants, leaning his head back against the sofa as one hand crawls up the front of Jesse’s sweater, his fingers gliding over the curves of Jesse’s abdomen. “We have all the time in the world, baby, relax.”

Jesse opens his eyes then, heavy-lidded gaze meeting Gabriel’s own as he straightens up, ass rubbing perfectly against Gabriel’s cock and causing him to let out a soft groan, hips bucking up against Jesse.

“Look who’s all worked up now, eh, jefe?” Jesse teases breathlessly, smiling in his crooked way as he rolls his ass down once more.

Bringing one hand up to tangle in Jesse’s hair, Gabriel drags Jesse closer with his other hand at Jesse’s back. “Shut up and kiss me, cowboy,” Gabriel breathes out between them before Jesse angles his head, slotting their mouths together.

Jesse’s arms encircle Gabriel’s neck, pressing their bodies closer as he gently nips at Gabriel’s bottom lip. Gabriel grunts as he tightens the grip he has on Jesse’s hair, grinning at the noise it draws from Jesse’s throat.

Gabriel pulls back from their kiss. “Hold on,” he whispers, breathing hard before he adjusts his grip on Jesse to pull him tighter to himself, lifting them effortlessly before settling Jesse back onto the seat cushions. Jesse patiently waits while Gabriel stands to pull off his own sweater before Jesse yanks Gabriel back into a kiss with a hand twisted in the neckline of his thin t-shirt.

Gabriel notices Jesse’s other hand fumbling blindly between their bodies, and Gabriel takes pity on him, chuckling as he grabs the waistband of Jesse’s sweatpants and drags them down and off before dropping them on the ground. Jesse sucks in a breath at the cold air on his naked cock before Gabriel is covering Jesse’s body with his own.

“Not wearing anything underneath… You planned this, didn’t you?” Gabriel asks, fixing Jesse with an unimpressed look as he holds himself above Jesse, forearms digging into the cushions.

“No, I just forgot to do laundry,” Jesse admits, smiling sheepishly with his hands intertwined behind Gabriel’s neck. “So, I’m all out of underwear.”

Gabriel leans his forehead against Jesse’s shoulder as he admonishes, “How do you survive on your own, Jesse?”

“Fake it ‘til you make it, jefe,” Jesse replies, shrugging as his hands move between them to make quick work of Gabriel’s belt.

Gabriel stands to slide his jeans down his thighs. “Shit, my ass is goin’ to get frostbite. Jesse, why is your apartment so damn cold?” Gabriel hisses as he tugs his jeans the rest of the way off.

“Yeah, yeah, if you wanna pay my heatin’ bill, then you can complain, otherwise, grab the blanket and suffer with me,” Jesse says, motioning to the quilt that had fallen to the floor sometime during their adjustments.

Gabriel snatches it from the ground, swiftly throwing it around his shoulders, looking absolutely ridiculous with his cock straining against the front of his boxer briefs and the quilt making a faux-cape.

Jesse can’t help but snort gracelessly at the image he makes, before Gabriel is quickly crawling back over Jesse’s body, growling as he presses kisses to Jesse’s cheeks and nose.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Gabriel grumbles playfully, his goatee tickling Jesse’s lips and cheeks as he peppers more kisses to Jesse’s eyes and forehead.

“Why don’t you make me?” Jesse taunts, grinning enticingly when Gabriel stops his torture to gaze down at him.

“Mmm, mi amor, be careful what you wish for,” Gabriel murmurs against Jesse’s lips, before kissing him leisurely, hands caressing Jesse’s sides as he begins to move his way down.

Gabriel pauses with his mouth pressed to Jesse’s hip, teeth grazing the skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Jesse raises his knees to accommodate Gabriel’s body between his legs, shivering at the combination of freezing air and Gabriel’s teasing.

Gabriel, without taking his mouth off from where he’s sucking a mark onto Jesse’s hipbone, tosses the blanket over his head, effectively covering Jesse’s legs from the cold. Gabriel briefly digs his teeth into the skin on the inside of Jesse’s thigh before peeking up at Jesse from underneath the edge of the blanket.

“Comfortable?” Gabriel asks, licking his lips mere inches from Jesse’s cock.

“Hm, somewhat.”

Gabriel scoffs, mouth turning up at the corner before he’s gripping Jesse’s cock in his hand.

Jesse nearly jumps out of his skin at the contact. “Jesus, Gabe, your hands are _freezing_ ,” he yelps.

Gabriel smiles apologetically back up at him. He doesn’t remove his hand from around Jesse’s cock, instead beginning to stroke with a loose grip, pressing the head against his lips, tongue flicking out to run across the slit.

“Bet your mouth is warmer than your hands,” Jesse jokes, hands running across Gabriel’s shorn head.

Gabriel hums in acknowledgment before taking the entirety of Jesse’s half-hard cock in his mouth, the head pressing against his palate while his tongue strokes against the underside. Jesse throws his head back, thrusting up into Gabriel’s mouth, despite the hands holding his hips down. Gabriel just moans, before beginning to bob up and down on Jesse’s cock, cheeks hallowing as he sucks. Jesse tries to control his breathing, tries to focus on watching Gabriel at work between legs, but it’s difficult when Gabriel’s mouth is so perfect.

Jesse attempts to keep his thrusts shallow, scared of accidentally gagging Gabriel, but when Gabriel’s heated gaze meets his own, Jesse’s control wanes and he fucks deeper into Gabriel’s throat, eyes closing as he sinks repeatedly into the heat of Gabriel’s mouth.

Jesse can feel the rumbling groans emanating from Gabriel’s chest, can feel the spit and precum mixture dripping down his balls, can feel Gabriel’s nails digging crescent shapes into Jesse’s hips and Gabriel grinds his own neglected cock against the couch cushions.

“Uhn, Gabe, I’m— I’m close,” Jesse manages to stammer out when he feels that familiar tightening, thighs twitching against the sides of Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel pauses his movements, looking up at him from beneath his dark lashes before pulling back, leaving just the head of Jesse’s cock between his lips. Gabriel keeps eye contact as he runs his tongue under the head then back over the slit before sucking back down, taking all of Jesse’s cock back in his mouth, nose pressed to Jesse’s curls as he swallows just once.

Jesse comes with a shout, head tossed back as his legs quiver and his hips jolt against Gabriel’s tight grasp. Gabriel pulls off of Jesse’s cock once he’s swallowed it all, wiping his mouth before crawling back up to kiss Jesse.

Jesse tastes himself on Gabriel’s tongue, prompting a whimper Jesse doesn’t bother to hide. Gabriel keeps his mouth on Jesse’s as he shimmies out of his underwear, before laying back against Jesse, bringing the blanket with him, tucking it around their shoulders.

It’s then that Jesse notices Gabriel is shivering.

“Holy shit, you weren’t kiddin’,” Jesse mutters, hands coming up to cover Gabriel’s ears, finding that they’re freezing to the touch. “Jesus, Gabe.”

“Shut up and gimme your body heat,” Gabriel grumbles, dipping back in to open Jesse’s mouth with his own, tongue dragging against Jesse’s. Jesse acquiesces, scratching at Gabriel’s scalp with his blunt nails as his legs wrap loosely around Gabriel’s, allowing Gabriel’s cock to slot beside Jesse’s.

They grind lazily against one another, Gabriel’s cock leaking against Jesse’s hip, and Jesse’s own cock slowly grows interested again. Gabriel bites at Jesse’s bottom lip before nosing at his jaw, kissing the stubble on the underside of Jesse’s jaw, down his neck, tongue running flat against Jesse’s pulse point. Jesse groans when Gabriel shifts to suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Gabriel grabs the hem of Jesse’s sweater along with the hem of his own t-shirt, dragging both up and out of the way to press their naked chests together. Jesse arches against him as he grabs at Gabriel’s ass, groaning at the intensified friction.

Gabriel has to stop to breathe into Jesse’s neck as he rolls his hips harder against Jesse’s, grunting as they develop an unrelenting pace, cocks throbbing against one another as Jesse babbles.

“ _God_ , ah, so good, so good, fuck,” Jesse pants as Gabriel slides a hand between their stomachs, lifting himself up on an elbow to press his forehead to Jesse’s as he gets both of their cocks in the palm of his hand. He’s too close to make it pretty, panting against Jesse’s mouth as Jesse continues to babble, thrusting into his hand. Gabriel strokes them both, firm but hurried, even in the moments after Jesse comes again with a breathless whine.

“Fu–fu _ck_ , _Gabe_.”

Gabriel finally releases Jesse’s softening cock from his hold, switching to focus on his own, pumping hurriedly as Jesse pulls him in for another kiss, gentle and sluggish. Gabriel sighs heavily as he comes, smiling blissfully against Jesse’s mouth as he rests in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Warm now?” Jesse asks after a moment, his own eyes closed as he catches his breath.

Gabriel laughs as he sits up, “Yeah, thanks for all of your hard work, vaquero.”

Jesse opens one eye to glare up at him, “Hey, I helped.”

“Mm, how so?” Gabriel asks, grabbing tissues from the end table behind him.

“Being sexy.”

Gabriel pauses in wiping down his abdomen, eyebrow raised. Jesse huffs, crossing his arms childishly as he pointedly looks away from Gabriel.

Gabriel grins as he leans down to kiss Jesse’s cheek. “I’m kidding, mi amor.”

Jesse glances at him from the corner of his eye, but keeps his head turned away.

“You’re so sexy,” Gabriel whispers, nosing at Jesse’s temple. “Absolutamente _irresistible_.”

Jesse shivers, conceding to Gabriel’s sweet-talk, turning to kiss him. Gabriel grins as he kisses back before sitting back up, suddenly furrowing his eyebrows.

“Jesse, are you wearing my sweater?”

“Uh… Maybe.”

“Goddamnit, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> i took like 4 years of spanish (half of it middle school and the other half more than four years ago) so i apologize if the limited amount i have in here is wrong.
> 
> i'm in the midst of setting up a sideblog for writing: [over here](http://auricale.tumblr.com)


End file.
